Los hermanos Salvatore
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Que hermoso es el amor cuando lo encuentras con la persona que más amas... Pero que horrible es cuando una persona de el pasado regresa a arruinar todo... Más si esa persona se parece a un ser amado. Isabela Salvatore jamás imaginó que cuando ella había encontrado a esa persona con la que quería estar eternamente. Ese hombre, si así se le podía llamar regresaría por ella...
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como cualquiera, excepto que Edward me había hablado anoche... Me contó acerca de toda la verdad, de lo que es el... Yo no sé cómo salgo de una para meterme en otra. La razón por la cual me había ido de Misty Falls era por qué ya estaba harta de los estúpidos esos que la prostituta aquella los traía como querían.

Ella les podía decir que se pararan en el sol y ellos contentos lo harían... Son unos idiotas, pero realmente agradezco Haber llegado a Forks... Aún que era un pueblo pequeño así era perfecto.

Podría tratar de estar tranquila aquí. Ya había regresado de Francia tenía que regresar un día a Estados Unidos, pero no con los dos estúpidos esos...

Extrañaba a Stefan en especial a Damon eran tan graciosos pero desde que conocieron a Katherine cambiaron... Solo escuchaban como tocaban la puerta, era el olor de Edward...

Solo fui a abrirle la puerta pues sabía que el quería pasar. —hola bella, me preguntaba si querías que yo te llevará a la escuela.— me decía mientras yo solo le sonreía —claro me encantaría ir contigo.

Cuando nos subimos al carro solo veía como Edward apagaba la radio. —sabes, aún no puedo creer lo bien que te tomaste cuando te dije que era un vampiro.— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía... —si, no... Cada cosa que encuentras en la vida... Ja— le decía nerviosa.

—ok bella, no leeré tu mente... Pero sé que algo me escondes... Que acaso si tienes miedo de mi— me decía mientras sentía la tristeza en su voz.

—no Edward, no te tengo miedo... Le decía pero sabía que él no me creía. —entonces dime que es... Yo te fui 100% sincero.— me decía mientras hacía esa carita de niño que tanto me encantaba.

—es algo de mi vida... Que no sé cómo decírtelo, solo te pido que me tengas paciencia— le decía mientras el sonreía. —bueno, tenemos mucho tiempo para eso no— me decía mientras yo me reía. —si, creo que tienes razón.— solo no sé cómo te lo tomes.

Cuando llegamos estaba Jessica parada para saludarnos. —hola bella te veo en la clase— me decía mientras entraba y notaba que Edward sonreía. —algo chistoso jovencito— le decía mientras el solo sonreía, —vas a ver cuando entres— no es justo como el lee la mente...

—vamos dime— le decía mientras el solo sonreía —te quiere hacer preguntas... Como si soy tu novio, que es lo que sientes por mí... Y si nos hemos besado...— me decía mientras me ponía mi cabello con su mano atrás de mi oreja.

—y que le digo— le decía sin poder quitar los ojos de su bella sonrisa. —pues de lo primero si, y de las otras 2 estaré esperando tu respuesta— decía mientras reía, como es de malo...

—entonces estás saliendo con Cullen— me decía Jessica cuando me sentaba, sí que Edward tenía razón. —pues no fue una cita, simplemente nos encontramos y empezamos a platicar— le decía mientras ella no me creía.

—pero crees que le gustes— me preguntaba mientras yo solo sonreía... No se, pero vieras de ver a la mesera, coqueteo con el mucho.., pero el nunca la miro solo tenía su atención a mi... Y ella era muy bonita— le decía recordando a la resbalosa esa...

—pues debe ser algo... Bueno, entonces te gusta...— me decía mientras yo solo recordaba lo hermoso que está ese hombre. —pues si, para que decirte que no.. Solo que aveces pienso que a mí el me interesa más que yo a él— le decía triste ya que sabía que un dios griego como ese jamás me miraría.

Cuando salimos ahí estaba Edward esperando... —con que la mesera era bonita no— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía... —si, no sé por qué no te diste cuenta— le decía riendo —pues por qué tenía a alguien más importante conmigo.—

Yo solo me podía sonrojar —sabes, y si me interesas... Más de lo que yo a ti— diablos escucho eso. —Edward, siento que tenemos que hablar— le decía mientras el solo me miraba sin entender

—bueno, hay un lugar en el que te puedo llevar... Es un prado que me encanta.— eso sería perfecto... Tenía que saber todo de mi... Y ahora se lo contaría.

Cuando salíamos al estacionamiento solo sentía una presencia sabía que era el... —qué diablos quieres— le decía mientras Edward me miraba sin entender. —valla, valla— me decía ese tarado después de tantas décadas sin vernos. —que es lo que quieres— le decía con ácido en la voz.

—bella, acaso lo conoces— me decía Edward mientras se le quedaba viendo a Damon con confusión... —por qué no puedo leer su mente— decía Edward mientras Damon se reía.

—debes estar bromeando... Por esto me abandonaste... Por un frío— decía Damon con asco, yo sabia esa maldita ley, que los fríos eran nuestros peores enemigos pero no me importaba yo amo a Edward... Siento algo por el.

—no sé quién seas, pero a bella no le grites así— decía Edward enojado. —Edward... Por favor... Este es una de las cosas que te quería contar sobre mi— le decía mientras agarraba su fría mano. —jajaj música para mis oídos, no me digas que no sabe que u quien eres— se burlaba Damon, yo no sé por qué no vino Stefan en vez de el estúpido este...

—Damon, no te repetiré otra vez.. Aléjate, si yo me fui antes fue por qué me había cansado de la zorra esa que solo los trataba como sus juguetes— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—hace años que no sabemos nada de ella Isabella... Por eso te venimos a buscar y en buen momento.. Como pudiste cometer la locura de estar con un frío— decía esta última palabra con asco y odio.

—cállate ya Damon, yo amo a Edward y no dejaré que lo insultes— le decía mientras Edward me agarraba la mano y sonreía. —le declare mi amor por dios... Que dije.

—veo que mi pequeña hermanita sigue siendo toda una romántica, vamos Bella... Ya deja de estupideces y vámonos... Sabes que él está cerca... Ya resucitó... Y esta buscándote, por eso vine por ti— no puede ser... Todo menos el...

Yo solo me iba al suelo llorando... —Hey que pasa— me decía Edward mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado. —bella, que está pasando... Dime por favor confía en mí...— me decía mientras yo solo lo miraba sonriendo triste...

—ok, yo soy un vampiro también Edward— le decía mientras el solo sonreía —vamos bella no juegues... Yo soy un vampiro, tu comes comida, te he visto...— Me decía mientras Damon se acercaba.

—no nos confundas contigo... Nosotros somos mejores... Ustedes son una abominación, además que nosotros no brillamos como adas— le decía mientras Edward se enojaba.

—Edward hay dos diferentes tipos de vampiros... Nosotros que somos los originales, y después ustedes...— le decía mientras empezaba

—si, ustedes son una abominación— empezaba otra vez Damon. —sabes si no te callas el pinche ocico te voy a meter una estaca en el corazón...— le decía mientras el sonreía

—no sabes cómo te extrañe— si que es un fanfarrón... — bueno, mi nombre no es Isabella Swan, soy Isabella Salvatore, el bocón aquel... Es mi hermano... Tengo otro pero el está en Misty fall de donde somos nosotros...

—para que pierdes el tiempo con el... Solo vámonos..— me decía Damon enojado. —bella, sabía que algo había pero no pensé que esto— me decía mientras sonreía...

—bella, yo también te amo— me decía Edward mientras agarraba mis manos. —más te vale que te alejes de mi hermana cubo de hielo...— le decía Damon enojado

—Damon deja de meterte en lo que no te importa, por qué no regresas a besarle el culo a Katherine solo para eso son buenos ustedes 2— le decía enojada, como se metía con Edward.

—bueno, pues yo solamente ya te dije... Ya estás advertida, vete preparando, por qué de que te vienes con nosotros te vienes con nosotros— me decía mientras desaparecía.

—Edward perdón, yo te quería decir todo... Pero no pude, eso es los e quería que habláramos.— le decía mientras agarraba su rostro.

—no te preocupes mi bella, aquí estoy y no me voy a alejar de ti— me deja al tiempo que sentía esos hermosos labios que él tenía.

Sabía que me tenía que preparar, ahora que sé que ese estúpido resucitó vendría por mi... Maldito enfermo... Solo de pensar en el me daba escalofríos.

Bueno, como ven sé me ocurrió esta historia mi primer Crossover... No sean malas... A ver si les gusta... ;)

Darknessqueen 


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo buscarla encontré a mi hermanita... Isabella, cuando supe que el desgraciado ese había resucitado sabía que tenía que ir por ella y protegerla.

Sabía que ella iba a estar enojada por cómo pasaron las cosas con Katherine, pero ella tenía que entender que Katherine ya era cosa de el pasado... No voy a mentir si, estuve enamorado perdidamente de ella... Pero todo eso terminó...

Hizo que ella Isabella nuestra pequeña hermanita se alejara de nosotros... Stefan me dijo que la buscará... Ya que él no quería dejar sola a Helena solo faltaba que trajéramos a Bella y al fin las tendríamos a salvo.

Lo que sí no me esperaba era ver a ese frío con ella... Aún que nunca he visto a uno como el... Ya que él tenía un extraño color de ojos. Ellos normalmente los tenían Rojos, o negros cuando tenían hambre... Sí que ellos me causaban náusea.

No sé cómo el estúpido de Klaus los había creado... Yo sabia que solo los quería para usarlos... Aún que ellos lograron escapara y habían sido me pese o no más poderosos que nosotros... Si que iba a ser difícil alejar a Bella de ellos...

No sé qué quiere ese pedazo de hielo con ella... Espero que se mantenga alejado... Ya que pronto me encargaría de alejarla de el...

Edward pov

Sabía que Bella me ocultaba algo, pero de eso a que ella también sea un vampiro sí que era algo que no esperaba... —Bella tenemos que hablar con Carlisle— le hablaba a su oído mientras entrábamos a mi auto.

—ok, está bien lamento no haberte dicho todo... Pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías— me decía mientras tomaba mi mano y nos dirijamos con Carlisle... Sabía que el sabría que decirnos.

Cuando llegamos a la casa solo Carlisle se quedaba serio mirándonos. —buenas tardes... mi nombre es Carlisle— le decía mientras saludaba a Bella dándole la mano.

—mucho Gusto mi nombre es Isabella Salvatore— le sonreía mientras escuchaba como llegaban los demás... Sabía que Alice y los demás ya habían visto lo que pasó t ellos vendrían.

—buenas tardes— Les sonreía Bella mientras se presentaba con los demás.

—Bella, no te preocupes créeme que todo va a estar bien... Sabes ya tenía ganas de hablar contigo...— solo Bella sonreía

—bueno, pues es un gusto también hablar contigo— solo Bella me miraba sin entender.

—Alice Ve el futuro, Jasper puede controlar las emociones y pues yo leo la mente— ella solo sonreía.

—bueno, entonces ya les habrás dicho a ellos quién soy no— le preguntaba Bella a Alice mientras ella solo sonreía.

—si, te vi llegar pero hasta que llegó tu hermano a confrontar a Edward es cuando me di cuenta de que eras— decía Alice mientras todos nos sentábamos en la mesa.

—Carlisle, estoy seguro que tú sabes de algo de esto... A que se refería Damon cuando dijo que ellos eran los únicos reales— el solo me miraba y sonreía.

—sabía que algo como esto se presentaría alguien día...— empezaba a relatar mientras todos solo permanecíamos en silencio escuchándolos.

—Aro, Casius y Marco... No son los vampiros originales... Ellos contaron que antes eran otros... Pero había un híbrido entre ellos que quería ser más fuerte y creo a nuestra especie— no sabía nada absolutamente de esto.

—ellos son como nosotros, la única diferencia es que Ellos en el sol si se queman... A comparación de nosotros que solo brillamos.. También ellos se pueden morir con una estaca al corazón...

Los antepasados decían que era una abominación que nosotros existiéramos, y prohibieron a ellos tener algún contacto con nosotros... Hubo muchas guerras... Pero al último quedaron con ese tratado, que ni un vampiro se acercaría a un frío— eso no podía ser...

—a mí no me importa que tratado hayan tenido, no hay nadie que me separe de Bella.. Yo la amo— les decía mientras Carlisle solo me daba una sonrisa.

—lo se hijo, no te pediría que te alejaras de ella.. Si la amas debes luchar por ella— solo pude sonreír mientras Bella tomaba mi mano.

—sabes había escuchado de historias acerca de ustedes... Pero solo hablaban que eran unas máquinas de matar sin corazón ni respeto por la vida, además a los que he conocido han sido diferentes.. Ya que ellos tenían los ojos Rojos...— solo veía como ella se quedaba sería, imagino que recordando

—es que nosotros tratamos de vivir en una vida diferente, solo tomamos sangre de animales... Y pues nos vemos más como una familia a un aquelarre— siempre él nos veía como sus hijos. Y él era un padre para nosotros.

—pues me alegra haberlos conocido.— nos decía con una sonrisa, pero solo notaba como poco a poco de ponía triste otra vez.

—Bella, si estás preocupada por lo que te dijo tu hermano, no te preocupes... Yo no dejaré que nada te pase— solo me acercaba y la abrazaba.

—lo sé Edward, pero estoy preocupada por mis hermanos... Ellos realmente me preocupan. Ya tiene como 30 años que no los he visto pero si me preocupo por ellos... Y más por lo que dijo Damon.—

Solo la notaba triste, no quería que ella estuviera así... Yo la amaba, más bien la amo y no me gusta que ella este triste.

—Bella, no te preocupes, eres la pareja de Edward. Eres parte de esta familia... Y nosotros les ayudaremos.— solo me sorprendía jamás pensé que Rosalie hablara así... Con eso de como se comportó cuando me yo empezaba a tener interés en Bella.

—gracias Rose— le decía mientras ella solo me sonreía

—si, no te preocupes hermanita, nosotros te ayudaremos— solo veía como Bella era cargada por Emmet.

—muchas gracias, no saben cómo les agradezco toda su ayuda.— decía mi Bella mientras todos solo sonreíamos... De un momento a otro solo sentía como Bella se tensaba.

—pasa algo mi amor— ella solo miraba a la puerta.

—creo que alguien a venido a visitarme— solo notaba como todos salían

—Stefan, Damon... Que es lo que quieren... Como te dije antes Damon. No me separaras de Edward— decía Bella enojada mientras salían los otros dos.

—vamos hermanita, esa es la manera de saludarnos después de 30 años— decía Stefan mientras se acercaba a ella solo podía ver cómo ella lo lo abrazaba cariñosamente.

—Stefan, yo ya he echo mi vida— solo notaba como ella no lo soltaba de su abrazo. —entiende que estoy enamorada— igual que yo de ti mi amor...

—Bella, me preocupa que te quedes con ellos... Entiende que ellos son unas máquinas de matanza sin sentimientos... Los antepasados nos han advertido que tenemos que alejarnos de ellos...—

Quien les habrá llenado la cabeza de esa basura.

—pues créeme que para nosotros la sangre de ustedes. No es apetecible, además no sé si ustedes tengan esto... Pero nosotros tenemos una manera de encontrar a nuestra pareja— solo veía como los tres me miraban sin entender.

—Bella es mi compañera, como ustedes llamarían mi alma gemela... Mi único amor— solo ella se me acercaba y me agarraba mi mano.

—por eso es que me enamore de ti en tampoco tiempo— solo pude sonreír ante esa palabra.

—si amor, por qué ya tú y yo nos pertenecemos— solo quería sentir sus labios nuevamente.

—mira pedazo de hielo, dirás lo que quieras... Pero mi hermana no se va a quedar contigo... Quiero que te alejes de ella— este baboso, si no fuera por qué es su hermano hace tiempo le hubiera arrancado la cabeza.

—Damon, deja de referirte así a Edward, entiende que nos amamos... Digan lo que digan y hagan lo que hagan yo me voy a quedar con el—

—Bella, sabes que no está en nosotros... Si es que no te vienes, vendrán ellos y te sacaran es una equivocación que estés con el— hablaba Damon enojado.

—a lo mucho que me molesta decir esto pero Damon tiene la razón.— genial...

Este sería un largo día, yo no dejaré que me alejen de Mí Bella... Ella es mía.. Solo mía

Hola como están aquí está otro capítulo, y si... Yo sé que me faltan una que otra cosita... Bueno el montón jajaja bueno pero pueden leer mis historias de el comienzo y verán como a cambiado mi ortografía xD por cierto eso de Beta que es? Bueno espero que les guste la historia y muchas gracias por sus críticas y comentarios. Y claro que no me enojo. Simple mente se me hace difícil cambiar de el inglés al español y todo... -_- pero quiero aprender a escribir mejor español por eso escribir historias me ayuda. Bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan y bye besos ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Estábamos en mi cuarto y yo tenía a Bella entre mis brazos, ella solo me abrazaba y besaba mis manos.

—Bella, tengo una pregunta— le preguntaba mientras ella me se volteaba y miraba mis ojos.

—dime— solo sentía como besaba mis labios, no sé si podré tener suficiente de ella... Como pude vivir sin ella antes.

—quien es el vampiro que viene por ti— le preguntaba mientras ella solo se alejaba y caminaba a la ventana. —Bella, si te sientes incomoda no me digas amor— solo rodeaba su pequeña cintura con mis manos

—tengo que decirte, no más secretos— ella solo se movía y se sentaba en la cama mientras me hacía moción con su mano para que me sentara a su lado.

—como empezar, hace 164 años, estaba en mi casa... Recuerdo que Stefan y Damon se habían peleado... como siempre por la golfa con la que los dos andaban... Yo recuerdo que ese día Me pelee con ellos... En especial con Stefan, cosa que era muy raro... Yo no sabía que era Katherine...

Solo sé que ella los había engatusado, ellos ya no eran los mismos... No salían al sol... No hacían nada, solo pelear... Yo no sabía qué hacer

Solo recuerdo que un día confronte a Stefan, le dije que era un dejado... Un estúpido, que no se tenía amor por el mismo al dejarse controlar por la prostituta, luego le dije que era un ciego que no se daba cuenta que mientras él se la cogía igual lo hacía Damon.

Fue de la nada que solo sentí un cachetada de el... El jamás me había pegado, yo solo recuerdo que llore y empece a correr, quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible... Ya estaba harta de estar con ellos.

No me había dado cuenta pero había llegado a un bosque, solo notaba que ya estaba obscureciendo, tenía miedo... No sabía qué tipo de criaturas me encontraría...

Fue entonces cuando...— solo veía como ella empezaba a llorar en seco. Yo solo podía abrazarla me sentía muy mal. De ver cómo estaba ella.

—Bella si no quieres— solo sentía como ella me ponía una mano en mis labios.

—por favor, necesito sacar esto de mi corazón...— decía mientras se componía un poco.

—notaba como estaba una figura a lo lejos... Pero mientras la vi respiraba aliviada... Ya que era una persona que yo conocía. Era mi hermano "mi Stefan..." Tal vez te diste cuenta en la manera que lo abrase, pero yo quiero mucho a Stefan. Cuando mis padres murieron, mientras Damon se dedicó a la bebida y a las mujeres El solo cuidaba de mi... Fue como un padre para mí...

Solo me aventé a sus brazos mientras le decía que me sentía muy mal por haberle gritado.

Pero había algo raro... Ya que el me miraba extrañado, solo vi que era algo extraño, a pesar de que él se veía cómo mi hermano algo estaba mal... Solo sentía como de repente me agarraba con fuerza entre sus brazos, mientras yo le decía que parara...

Pero él no lo hacía— solo veía como ella hablaba parecía como si estuviera transportada en ese tiempo... Sus ojos solo miraban a la nada...

—solo sentía sus labios en los míos mientras me rasgaba la ropa.. Y podía sentir como arañaba mi cuerpo y me mordía.— notaba como ella empezaba a sollozar mientras con su mano tapaba los sollozos que escapaban.

Como le pudo hacer eso su propio hermano... Lo voy a matar con mis propias manos al desgraciado.

—solo sentía como el después de haberse saciado de mi... Ya cuando no tenía fuerza, después que me dejo tirada y moribunda solo me daba de su sangre... Por alguna razón no podía parar de probarla... Sabía que algo estaba mal conmigo... Después que eso pasó ahí comprendí por qué Stefan y Damon se portaban distinto.— notaba como sus ojos solo lloraban más.

—Bella, entonces tu hermano...— ella solo me miraba y sonreía una sonrisa triste.

—no Edward, hay un vampiro... Un antepasado... Más viejo que ese que llaman Aro y Caius.. El se llama Silas... Él es el doble de Stefan.

Yo esa noche me confundí... Pensé que era el. Que equivocada estaba... Edward, el me arruino la vida. Después de que el me convirtió me llevó a su casa... Me mantuvo encerrada solo abusaba de mi... No sé cuántos años estuve con el... Hasta que un día Stefan y Damon vinieron y me rescataron...

Silas está obsesionado conmigo... Él es un demente... Está completamente loco. Él es la culpa de todas mis desgracias... Yo pensé que Damon y Stefan se habían desecho de el... Pero tal parece que a regresado.

Yo no puedo más con esto. Tú no sabes lo horrible que es ver la cara de tu hermano... Es algo asqueroso... Yo amo a Stefan, igual que a Damon.. Pero cuando pasó eso.. No quería que Stefan se me acercara...

Yo sabia que a él le dolía mi alejamiento.. Pero también lo comprendía, yo no sé que voy a hacer... Edward, Silas es muy poderoso... El yo no sé que quiera hacer conmigo tengo mucho miedo.— me decía mientras sollozaba en mi pecho.

—tranquila mi amor, mientras estés conmigo... Te juro que ese maldito jamás se te va a acercar.. Lo juro.— solo sentía como ella besaba mis labios.

—gracias, contigo me siento mejor... Tú has cambiado mi vida. Antes de conocerte solo vivi en angustia y dolor... Pero desde que te conocí mi mundo cambio. Te amo Edward Cullen...— mi amor...

—y yo a ti, Isabella Salvatore— le decía mientras besaba sus labios nuevamente. Juro que nadie te alejará de mi.. Mi Bella...

Espero que les este gustando la historia y les quiero agradecer mucho por sus consejos... Al fin vi que al lado dice Crossover jajaj no me había fijado en eso :D bueno espero que les guste la historia se cuidan y les mando muchos besos. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback

Me encontraba aquí corriendo en el medio de el bosque, aún no puedo creer que ese estúpido me haya pegado, como desearía que esa zorra jamás se hubiera metido en nuestras vidas.

Solo veía que mientras más me metía al bosque más todo se obscurecía... Hay Isabella Salvatore ahora si que lo has echo. Este lugar era espeluznante, quisiera poder salir de aquí y estar de regreso en mi casa...

Escuchaba un ruido, y sentía que alguien estaba conmigo. —¿quien es?— decía nerviosa mientras veía una figura a lo lejos.

Solo me enfocaba bien a esa figura que se me acercaba poco a poco. Pero si es... —¡Stefan!— solo notaba como el se me quedaba viendo extrañado.

No espere que me dijera nada, solo me lanzaba a sus brazos, como estaba contenta de que era el... Mi Stefan, no me importa que este con Katherine, el siempre será mi hermano que siempre voy a querer.

—Stefan,— empezaba a hablar con el mientras solo lo abrazaba más fuerte. —disculpa por haberte dicho todas esas cosas, tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho... No fue mi intención— le decía mientras mis lagrimas solo se derramaban.

Yo solo acariciaba su cabello tiernamente,

—sabes que eres mi hermano, y te amo con todo mi corazón— le decía muchas veces mientras besaba sus mejillas tiernamente,

Lo que se me hacía extraño es que él no hacía nada, solo se quedaba parado sin decir ni hacer nada... Tal vez no me quiere perdonar por lo que le dije hace un rato.

—Stefan— solo ponía mi mano agarrando su barbilla haciendo que el me mirara a la cara. A pesar de que él era mi hermano, algo no estaba bien por alguna manera sus ojos eran diferentes... No eran los mismos... Pude quitar mi mano.. Tenía miedo, no sé por qué... Pero por instinto me empece a alejar de el poco a poco.

Solo notaba como el se empezaba a acercar a mi pero había algo raro en su mirada. —Stefan ¿que es lo que te pasa?— el seguía sin decirme nada solo se acercaba más a mi.

De un momento a otro sentía como el me agarraba de la cintura, que le está pasando...

Veía como su mano rasgaba mi vestido. —Stefan ¡ya basta!..— le gritaba llorando mientras el solo sonreía nuevamente,

—no amor, estas equivocada— me decía con una voz rara, —ya que quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te hago mía te diré quién soy— qué diablos...

—mi nombre es Silas— me decía mientras una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—quiero que recuerdes ese nombre mientras te hago mía.— solo podía sentir sus labios en los míos. Por favor dime que estoy soñando y que esto no está realmente pasando,

Sentía como el me rompía el vestido mientras me empezaba a besar mi cuerpo, esto es una pesadilla. Como que Silas, sí que ya me volví loca... Por favor quítame a este monstruo de encima,

No sé cuándo tiempo él estuvo encima de mi, solo me mordía y arañaba mientras yo no hacía nada más que llorar y patalear.

Sentía que estaba muriendo ya que poco a poco perdía fuerza, creo que la muerte es mejor que esto... No, no creo. Lo sé...

—vamos amor mío, no dejaré que te mueras... Quiero que estés conmigo, y siempre lo estarás— me decía el maldito mientras me daba de su sangre, quería negarme pero por alguna razón no pude hacerlo... Su sangre me llamaba a probarla,

Solo caía inconsciente mientras sentía como el me cargaba y me llevaba en sus brazos, tal vez ya estoy muerta y solo estoy imaginando esto...

Cuando desperté me sentía rara, sentía que mi garganta me quemaba por alguna razón, note que estaba en un cuarto era grande y solo tenía una pequeña vela.

—buenos días mi amor— me decía esa voz que yo pensaba que era una pesadilla, ya que lo vi bien me di cuanta que este no era mi hermano, tenía un aroma total mente diferente a Stefan, ¿cómo que aroma?

—vamos no vas a hacer nada, no vas a venir a mis brazos...— me decía el infeliz mientras se me acercaba pero yo me alejaba de el nuevamente.

—oh, qué tonto por supuesto... As de tener sed ¿no?— me decía mientras sonreía y tocaba su campana.

Solo notaba como una joven se acercaba. —buenas tardes señor me a llamado a pedir— le decía la mujer mientras el solo la agarraba y le cortaba su garganta.

—bebe— me decía mientras yo me negaba, este tipo está loco... —hazme caso bebe— solo podía sentir como mis piernas me traicionaba. Y me acercaba a ella, esto era más fuerte que yo, solo podía disfrutar de la sangre que se derramaba en mi garganta, esto era lo mejor de él mundo, sentir esto era lo que tanto había esperado.

—muy bien mi amor— me decía el maldito mientras sentía como ya había drenado el cuerpo de la mujer,

—pero... Pero, en que me he convertido— decía mientras ponía mis manos en mis mejillas.

—bueno, creo que es justo que te diga quién soy no? Después de todo... Eres mi compañera— su que... ¡Este tipo está loco!

—mi nombre es Silas, soy el primer inmortal en la existencia, también soy tu creador, tu compañero, tu esposo, tu amante, TU DUEÑO—. Mi que? Este tipo esta completamente loco.

—por qué eres parecido con Stefan, mi hermano— le decía mientras él se empezaba a reír. Parece que soy un antepasado de tu familia— que asco,

—ósea que mi tatara tatara tatara abuelo me violó, rapto y me está obligando a que me quede con el— solo notaba que la furia regresaba a sus ojos...

—no es violación, si solo estoy tomando lo que me pertenece, y tú hermosa. Eres completamente mía... Eres solo mía— solo veía como se me acercaba

—no, por favor, ya no más— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—solo disfruta de lo que te voy a hacer, créemelo... Te va a encantar— Dios mío, por favor, ayúdame a salir de aquí...

Fin de el Flashback

—te encuentras bien mi Bella— me decía dulce mente Edward mientras acariciaba mi cabello. —si Edward, solo estaba recordando... Lo que pasó con el maldito aquel— le decía mientras ponía mi cara enterrada en su pecho.

—ya mi amor, eso ya pasó, ya estás aquí conmigo... Y como te dije antes, juro que nadie no dejaré que nadie te haga nada ni te separe de mi— Edward mi amor...

No podía hacer nada más que besarlo. —Edward te amo con todo mi corazón, no sabes cómo agradezco que te encontré— el solo sonreía mientras besaba mis labios.

—yo soy el que está agradecido, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve solo... Pensando que nadie era para mí... Que esta vida no tenía sentido, hasta que una persona entro a mi vida, Mi Bella te amo— yo solo le regresaba el beso.

—igual que yo mi amor, eres todo para mí— sentía que él era mi todo... No sabía lo que hacía solo empezaba a a quitarle su camisa, quería todo de él. Tenía un cuerpo de infarto, él estaba hermoso...

—Bella— escuchaba mientras decía mi nombre en un gemido, —Bella, te deseo tanto— yo solo sonreía mientras empezaba a quitarme mi playera y sentía sus fríos labios en mi piel.

—Bella, estas hermosa— me decía entre Besos. —ya eres completamente Mía— solo me podía quedar sería... "Ya eres completamente mía" eso fue... Lo que me dijo Silas... —no, basta quítate— le gritaba mientras a mi mente regresaban los momentos de esa noche.

Edward pov.

Yo no sé qué pasaba, hace un momento estábamos pasando un buen rato, y ahora ella está así, solo estaba en el piso llorando mientras acunaba su cuerpo abrazando sus rodillas.

—Bella mi amor,— trataba de decirle mientras ella solo lloraba más

—¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ, NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!— solo me gritaba mientras manoteaba desesperada, no me gusta verla así.. Mi Bella.

—¿Hey, que está pasando?— entraban todos al cuarto. —¿que es lo que has echo cubo de hielo?— me decía Damon mientras me agarraba de mi cuello y me ponía contra la pared.

—yo no le hice nada— le decía con dolor. No me gustaba que mi Bella estuviera así...

—Hey princesa, que tienes— se le acercaba Stefan. Mientras ella lo miraba y empezaba a gritar más mientras seguía llorando.

—no, aléjate de mi.. No me hagas nada te lo suplico ya no.— no! se acordaba de lo que había pasado... Yo no sé cómo fui tan tonto y me deje llevar... Ella necesita tiempo.

—Bella, reacciona... Soy yo Stefan— le decía mientras agarraba su rostro entre sus manos.

Ella solo parpadeaba mientras miraba alrededor viendo a todos que la miraban con dolor.

—Edward— decía Bella mientras yo me libraba de la la mano de Damon. —Edward, mi amor... Perdóname— me decía mientras Stefan se quitaba veo odiaba moverse, y Bella me buscara en ves de él confortarla ya que me miraba como que me quería matar. —mi Bella, no tengo nada que perdonar, al contrario... Perdóname tú a mí mi amor— le decía mientras besaba sus labios. Solo notaba como todos salían de el cuarto para dejarnos solos.

Alice pov.

Solo notábamos como Stefan se acostaba en el sillón mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a derramar. —Hey vamos que pasa, que apoco ya llego el Stefan maricon, pensé que Helena te había cambiado— le decía Damon mientras le pegaba en el brazo juguetona mente me recordaba mucho con Emmet cuando trataba de hacernos sentir mejor...

—Se acordó, recordó... Lo que el maldito ese le hizo— decía Stefan mientras sus lágrimas no paraban. —mi pobre Bella, pensó que era el... Mira su carita como me miraba, esos ojos... ¡QUÉ ESTO NUNCA SE VA A ACABAR!— le decía Stefan mientras salía corriendo y empezaba a pegarle a una roca afuera.

—basta ya— le decía Damon mientras abrazaba a su hermano para calmarlo. —sabes que no es tu culpa, quien abuso de ella fue ese maldito... Que te juro que lo voy a matar al desgraciado por lo que le hizo a mi hermanita— Damon solo lo soltaba mientras Stefan lo agarraba para que él lo mirara.

—no te das cuenta que si es nuestra culpa, si no hubiéramos estado peleando por la puta aquella nada de esto hubiera pasado.— el solo lo miraba mientras sus lágrimas salían.

—por eso tenemos que hacer bien las cosas ahora, vamos a cazar a ese maldito, y ahora hay que asegurarnos que lo matemos le vamos a arrancar pedazo por pedazo.— pobre Bella como abra sufrido, y es más feo por qué la violó un doble de su hermano... Pobrecita, no sabía que tanto había sufrido.

—nosotros les ayudaremos— decía Emmet mientras Damon lo miraba con odio.

—no necesitamos la ayuda de nadie cubo de hielo— solo notaba como Rosalie lo miraba enojada. Mientras se acercaba a él

—no te estamos pidiendo permiso, Bella es la compañera de nuestro hermano... Ella es parte de la familia, y la vamos a proteger— sabía por lo que había pasado Rosalie, esto se lo tomaba ella muy a pecho.

—sabes, puedo ver por qué Bella, se enamoro de un frío... Digo si son hermosos...— decía Damon mientras agarraba el rostro de Rosalie entre sus manos.

—Pero solo pensar que estaría con uno de ustedes, sentiría que lo hago con un congelador.— sí que es un idiota.

—mira, con Rose no te metas.. Entendiste Bolsa de carne— le decía Emmet mientras empujaba a Rose atrás de él.

—enserio, pingüino, que vas a hacer ja, morderme— le decía mientras Emmet solo le gruñía, sí que aveces se comportaban como niños.

—ya fue suficiente, Emmet compórtate— le decía Carlisle enojado.

—pero Pa, él comenzó— solo Carlisle lo miraba como diciendo que se calmaba. Era difícil ver a papá enojado pero cuando lo hacía uno solo le tenía miedo.

—muchas gracias por su ayuda, pero esto es personal, ese maldito se metió con nuestra hermanita... Y eso jamás se lo perdonaremos— decía Stefan mientras él y Damon se marchaban solo espero que no cometan alguna locura.

Hola, cómo están, espero que les este gustando el capítulo, les agradezco sus comentarios Bella Carolina Cullen ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, yo sé que Amara el verdadero amor de Silas, se parece con Elena, pero solo hay que pretender que se parece con Bella... Ok, gracias por su cooperación :D

Silas Pov.

No puedo creer que esos dos pensaron que me podían matar a mi... Al brujo más poderoso de la historia, lo que no les perdono es que me hayan separado de ella, mi Bella...

Recuerdo esa noche que la hice mía, sentir su piel, sus pechos todo su cuerpo... Ella regresaría conmigo y lo aria pronto se que esos dos inútiles la estaban escondiendo de mi...

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla, y eso lo aria... Regresé a ese pueblo de Misty Falls pues aquí era donde había conocido a mi amor. Cuando llegue notaba el olor de esos dos vampiros ineptos... Pero nada de mi Bella, sabía que había mucho que ella no se paraba por aquí, no importa la encontraría.

—Stefan— escuchaba una voz que me hacía sonreír me convenía que me confundieran con el estúpido aquel...

—que haces de regreso tan pronto, pensé que ibas a ir por Bella a Forks— con que ella está en Forks... Mi dulce Bella pronto te tendría conmigo...

—oh, no te preocupes pronto iré por ella— le decía con una sonrisa. Como me encantaba parecerme al estúpido ese todo se me hacía más fácil... Ya tenía un plan de cómo ir por mi querido amor.

—bueno, ve por tu hermana, espero que ella esté bien... Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas mi amor, te he extrañado mucho— me decía mientras besaba mis labios... Jajaja besa bien pero nada comparado con mi Bella.

—ok, hasta luego, te cuidas— le decía siguiéndole el juego mientras me iba sabía ya dónde es que estaba mi querida Isabela, ahora solo tenía que ir por ella... Y cuando la tenga a mi lado nada me separará de ella... Nadie.

Damon pov.

—que sugieres que hagamos ahora— le decía a Stefan mientras llegábamos al hotel en el que estábamos.

—no se Damon, si lo supiera ya tuviera la cabeza de ese maldito enterrada en un palo— me decía mientras solo se acostaba en la cama.

—que es lo que te pasa...— el solo me miraba triste mientras se sentaba en la cama.

—no vez como me miro mi niña... Cuando pasó eso además que la afectó a ella también a mi... Bella ya no me quiere como antes, aún recuerdo cuando la encontramos, no dejaba de llorar y cuando tenía miedo solo se la pasaba en tus brazos... Ella ya no me quiere— me decía mientras derramaba sus lágrimas.

—vamos, ya cálmate, claro que ella te quiere, solo tienes que entenderlo, ella sigue recordando lo que le hizo el maldito aquel... Tienes que ver que ella mira a Silas cada vez que ve tu rostro.. Es difícil para ella— le decía mientras me sentaba al lado de él y agarraba su hombro.

—para ti es fácil decirlo, desde que eso pasó.. Ella no se separaba de ti... Solo se la pasaba en tus brazos, cuando antes ella me quería más a mi— este siempre de celoso...

—Stefan, ya deja de pensar esas tonterías... También soy su hermano. Ella me quiere a igual que yo a ella— parece que algo lo hizo molestar solo veía como se me iva encima agarrando mi cuello.

—que yo recuerde quien la cuido a ella cuando papá, y mama se murieron era yo... Siempre la estuve cuidando... Tú solo te preocupabas en ti y las putas con las que andabas...— notaba que sus ojos se. Ponían rojos y sus colmillos salían... Jajaj siempre tan territorial con Bella.

—deja de decir estupideces, ella es mi hermana, sé que la cague al haberme portado como lo hice, pero sabes que siempre me han importado ustedes dos— solo notaba como su agarre se aflojaba mientras regresaba a la normalidad.

—lo sé... Perdóname— solo me sonreía mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda.

—por supuesto para que son los hermanos, lo que tenemos que preocuparnos ahora es en como encontraremos a ese maldito— ese desgraciado pagaría lo que le hizo a Bella.

Silas pov.

Valla sí que este lugar es patético... No es para que mi Reina esté aquí... Solo llegaba a un pueblo sucio sí que era peor que Misty Falls. Y ya eso era mucho que decir.

—Jessica estas segura de lo que viste— escuchaba como platicaban dos humanos.

—si, Bella se fue con Edward y el otro papasote de los ojos azules, pero se ve que se estaban peleando, tal vez el otro era el novio de Bella y ella lo engañaba con Edward— como que Bella está con alguien... Jajja no por mucho el se va a morir.

—buenas tardes— les decía mientras ambos muchachos me miraban.

—hola, y tú eres— me preguntaba la mujer que se veía como una cualquiera.

Solo miraba sus ojos mientras ella caía en trance. —¿dónde está Isabella? y ¿con quién está?— ella solo me miraba mientras sus ojos sus pupilas se dilataban

—ella se fue con Edward Cullen... Me imagino que estarán en su casa— maldita sea...

—¿y donde vive ese tal Edward?— al fin la tendría a mi lado de donde nunca se tuvo que ir.

—no se, nadie sabe dónde viven los Cullen— genial.

—¿dónde crees que la pueda encontrar...?— vamos sé de utilidad... Mocosa.

—puede ser que la veas mañana... Ya que es día de escuela— mmm perfecto, no es mala idea.

Ok, es un poco corto pero espero que les guste... No se pero este tipo de historias me intrigan y si, no se preocupen luego continuó las demás ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Edward pov

Estaba abrazando a Bella tratando que se calmara, varias veces me había pedido perdón por haber reaccionado como lo hizo.

—sabes Bella, quien necesita más que hables con él es Stefan, lo veo en su mirada, el está muy dolido porque lo rechazas— ella solo me miro, y asentía..

—si, se a lo que te refieres, pero Edward estoy muy traumatizada por lo que me hizo Silas, sé que Stefan entiende pero tienes razón...voy a hablar con el— solo notaba con ella agarraba su celular, ya que ellos querían quedar en contacto con ella.

Stefan.

Estábamos en este cuarto de hotel con Damon, ideando un plan para atrapar y por una buena vez deshacernos de él maldito de Silas. *ring*

—es Bella— decía Damon contestando el teléfono. Por supuesto conmigo ya no quiere hablar... Solo con el...

—hola nena, ya te aburriste de el hombre de las nieves y quieres que vallamos por ti— le decía Damon riendo. —sigue con tus tonterías y voy para haya y te clavo una estaca.— solo me podía reír, solo Bella hacia ese tipo de tretas y salía cómico...

—quiero hablar con Stefan— acaso escuche bien... —si, dame un segundo ahora te lo comunicó— decía Damon con una sonrisa pasándome el teléfono.

—no que no te quería— me decía mientras yo le metía un golpe en las costillas y el sonreía.

—hola princesa— le decía sonriendo —hola Stefan, pueden por favor venir... Quiero que tú y yo platiquemos— solo sentía como mi mundo comenzaba a brillar nuevamente. —claro princesa, ahora llegamos haya.— solo veía como Damon se paraba sonriendo.

—sabes que ella ya no tiene 5 años verdad, ya es una Mujer...— puedes contar para que siempre Damon salga con sus comentarios...

—tendrá 170 pero ella sigue siendo mi hermanita menor que tanto quiero— le decía enojado mientras me paraba para ir a ver a mi Bella.

—bueno, vamos— decía Damon sonriendo.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de los Cullen solo veía como estaba Bella esperándome afuera, estaba ella sola pero sabía que los demás estaban adentro. En especial sentía la mirada de Edward.

Diablos ese tipo me caía súper mal... Pero bueno, cualquiera que me quiera robar mi princesa lo voy odiar...

—hola Stefan— me decía Bella mientras Damon se le acercaba y la abrazaba dándole un beso en su mejilla.

—sé que quieres hablar con el... Así que yo voy a ver qué hago.— decía mientras entraba a la mansión.

—más te vale que no te pelees con nadie— le decía Bella enojada. Mientras solo escuchábamos la risa de Damon.

—¿querías hablar conmigo?— le preguntaba mientras me acercaba a ella.

—si, solo quería disculparme por— ¿como me pide disculpa por eso..? Solo podía agarrar su barbilla

—no me tienes que pedir disculpas de nada...yo te comprendo, sé que esa fue una experiencia muy traumática para ti— le decía mientras ella solo se le rodaban las lágrimas.

—pero, me duele el alejamiento que hemos tenido— y a mí me a dolido mil veces más...

—yo sé pequeña, también me he sentido muy mal por tu alejamiento. Pero yo entiendo.— ella solo sonreía mientras me abrazaba

—¿sabes que tú sigues siendo mi hermano favorito verdad?— solo eso ponía una sonrisa en mis labios mientras besaba su cabeza.

—¿Hey sabes que te dice eso para hacerte sentir mejor verdad? Todos saben que ella quiere más al hermano más guapo... Yo— solo veía como Bella se empezaba a carcajear.

—no sabes cómo los extrañaba a los dos— veía como sus lágrimas salían.

—pues entonces vente con nosotros— le decía esperanzado mirando sus ojos mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

—Stefan, no me puedo ir... Entiende que Edward es mi alma gemela. Lo amo...— otra vez con ese Edward...

—¿como quieres que te comparta después de 30 años? Bella, por favor vente con nosotros.— le decía mientras ella solo me abrazaba.

—Stefan ¿Puedo platicar contigo... Por favor?— salía Edward... Y ahora ¿qué querrá este destruye hogares?

—¿que es lo que quieres?— le decía de mala gana. Solo sentía como Bella me pegaba.

—solo habla con el... ¿por mi?— me decía mientras hacía esa carita de cachorro... Cielos siempre consigue lo que ella quiere...

—está bien— le decía mientras rodaba mis ojos. Solo sentía como me daba un beso en la mejilla. —se portan bien— notaba como se metía otra vez a la casa... Desearía que se quedara con nosotros mejor... Extrañaba a mi hermanita.

—¿que es lo que quieres?— le decía mientras me sentaba en un árbol que había ahí.

—sabes, sé que as de sentir celos... O tal vez estás preocupado por Bella, pero créeme que a ella yo la amo. Jamás le haría nada. Mi amor por ella es verdadero— por favor...

—mira guárdate eso quieres, he escuchado a todos los pretendientes de Bella, y nadie me convence mi hermana es mucho para cualquiera... Ella con el único que está a salvo es conmigo y Damon... Tú nunca la vas a amar como la amamos nosotros..— el solo negaba

—estás equivocado, créeme que a ella yo la amo, como te dije antes ella es mi alma gemela.— jajja por favor este tipo que sabe de él amor.

—no me digas solo por que una leyenda dice que tú la amas ya sientes que tu amor por ella es eterno..— el solo negaba otra vez que tiene este tipo...

—no, aún que no fuera un vampiro yo a ella la amaría, aún fuera un humano... Ella es lo único que yo he pedido, es todo lo que he deseado. Es tan linda, cariñosa... Es comprensiva, todo lo que soñé en una mujer—sé que me quiere convencer pero no lo va a lograr.

—mira, se que tal vez pienses que la ames... Pero no sabes contra quién están tratando de pelear... Silas, no es un vampiro común y corriente...él es un hechicero muy poderoso cuando Damon y yo lo asesinamos no fue fácil... Solo lo logramos por qué... El está muy...— no podía hacer nada más que llorar, solo de acordar cómo estaba mi hermana gritando debajo de él maldito ese.. Desgraciado.

Podía sentir una mano helada en mi hombro. —mira, se lo que pasó, y realmente lo siento.. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por la de Bella, si tanto dices que la amas acepta nuestra ayuda... Quédense con nosotros... Sé que todos la podremos proteger— tal vez tenga razón.

—está bien— solo notaba como el me daba su mano. —amigos— no podía hacer nada más que sonreír —amigos— Se escuchaba un gran ruido y todos salían riéndose

—entonces, ya no se van a oponer a mi relación con Edward— decía sonriendo Bella.

—jeje bueno, no es como si alguna vez nos hayas echo caso en algo ¿no?— le decía mientras ella me abrazaba.

—solo dale una oportunidad y veras que te va a caer muy bien— Me miraba con esa carita de niña que tanto adoraba.

—no digo que me va a gustar... Pero ya que. Quedamos en tratar de llevarnos bien solo para cuidarte más a ti— ella solo me miraba mientras yo agarraba su mejilla. Sabía que mi niña estaba haciendo su vida, y si es con un cubo de hielo... Que más da... Con tal de que este tipo no se pase de la raya...

Hola me alegra que les este gustando. A mí también me gusta mucho la historia... Estoy tratando de que los capítulos sean un poco más largos... Ya que siempre los hago chicos jajja bueno espero que estén bien se cuidan.

Y muchas gracias Bella Carolina Cullen ;)


End file.
